Mirror Image
} |name = Mirror Image |image = DA2_mirror.png |px = 260px |caption = |start = Merrill |end = Keeper Marethari |prereqs = Blackpowder Courtesy |location = Varterral Hunting Ground, Sundermount |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Mirror Image is a companion quest for Merrill in Dragon Age II. Acquisition Blackpowder Courtesy must be first completed before it is unlocked; the same goes for other companion quests. Walkthrough Speak with Merrill at her home at the Kirkwall Alienage in Lowtown. She tells Hawke the discovery of an Eluvian in the Brecilian Forest, by two of her clan members, Tamlen and Mahariel. She says that Tamlen disappeared, and hints that Mahariel died (unless imported from a Dalish Elf Origin). If Hawke further investigates, the mirror became the main reason why the Keeper allowed her to leave; it is a potential threat. But Merrill, despite the danger it poses, is determined to restore a piece of their legacy. So that the mirror can be repaired, she needs an Arulin'Holm, and Merrill requests Hawke to accompany her in facing Keeper Marethari. *'Flirt' with her (First Wheel): ** *'Aggressive' response: "Are you crazy?" (Second Wheel): ** *Agree to help her (Fourth Wheel): ** *Refuse to aid her (Fourth Wheel): ** As they confront the Keeper, Hawke guides Merrill as she asks the Keeper for the carving tool. So that Merrill can claim the Arulin'Holm, she invokes vir sulevanan, the entitlement of the Dalish to a property of their people, for an errand they must perform. Though the Keeper disapproves, she accepts her proposal. For the task, they must kill a Varterral that has taken three hunters of the clan. As they enter deeper into the Varterral's lair, they come across Pol. Afraid of Merrill, he runs away from her, and toward the Varterral by accident. After the fight with the beast, Merrill approaches Pol, already dead. If Anders is in the party, or if Hawke is a mage, regardless of specialization, she implores that Pol be revived; but either replies that he cannot be saved. Merrill then laments for his death. *Regardless of choices, IF Hawke asks "Why did he run?": ** *'Helpful' response: "Don't blame yourself": ** ** *'Charming' response: "Do you need a moment?": ** *'Direct' response: "Don't waste your tears.": ** They exit the caves, and return to the Keeper. As they receive the reward and give the retrieved amulets of the hunters, Merrill, bewildered, demands an explanation why Pol kept his distance from her. Marethari admits that she warned the clan to stay away from Merrill, as she may bring back the taint. She also attempts to persuade her to abandon the Eluvian, but she fails, as Merrill is persistent. Though Merrill has contributed her part, Marethari, doubtful of her, does not comply; instead, she gives it to Hawke. *Give Merrill the Arulin'Holm: ** ** ** ** ** *Deny Merrill the Arulin'Holm: **Merrill: This will REVERSE any existing friendship above 15 into rivalry of that amount reduced by 15. For example, an existing friendship of 40 will turn into rivalry of 25. Friendship at 15 or lower, or at rivalry, will all be effected by the same amount of . The gain in rivalry can be summed up into an equation of: Δa = ― ((2 x (a ― b)) + 15), where "a" is the current approval, and "b" is either 15 or 0 (use the latter if relationship is Neutral). ** ** ** ** *Deny Merrill at first, then acquiesce on the second chance: ** ** ** ** ** If Hawke investigates before coming up with the decision, Hawke learns that Merrill studied blood magic because the shard she obtained was tainted. A demon advised her to use the forbidden magic so that she could cleanse it. If Anders is in the party, he objects, but she argues that it was the only way, as she did not have an abundance of lyrium to work with. Result *Back from Sundermount appears in the quest log. *Questioning Beliefs for Merrill begins, if Hawke has high enough friendship or rivalry with her. Rewards * That Thing Has Legs Achievement * Honeycut (dagger) ** In the treasure pile where the fight against the Varterral takes place. ** Another one can be received if Hawke didn't give the Arulin'Holm to Merrill. * Borderfall (longbow) ** Dropped by the Varterral. * Varterral's Heart (used in quest Herbalist's Tasks) ** Added to the players inventory automatically upon the Varterral's death. Notes If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure and grab the Deep Mushroom, Glitterdust, and Orichalcum. * Orichalcum - In the same room as the second group of spiders. * Glitterdust - After defeating the second group of spiders, go down the stairs in the next room and it will be to the left, near a door. * Deep Mushroom - After defeating the Varterral, go up the stairs and it will be in front of you. Category:Dragon Age II companion quests